All I Have to Give
by Elandil
Summary: Re-write of TBtL: Many years after they won the giant war, the demigods are forced to fight an old enemy once again, but without their 'hero', the traitor Percy Jackson, they are forced to rely on the Assassins sent by Chaos to aid them with this new threat. But who are they really, and why does there seem to be more to an old legend than any of them ever knew? Rating may change.
1. The Pain of Remembrance

**A/N: Hey, this is something I have been working on for a long while now because when I read through the original, I never felt that it was good enough. So this is the re-write I promised to some of you, and I hope you enjoy the new, improved story!**

* * *

_"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"_

_"You do care…You care so much you feel as though you will bleed to death with the pain of it."_

_J.K Rowling- Order of the Phoenix_

* * *

Gathered together in the dust covered room, four teens sat in complete darkness, their heads hung and eyes lost as they gazed upon each other. Their bodies were positioned in a loose circle, hands and legs stretched towards each other but stopping just short of touching. Resting in the middle of their group on a dark purple cushion rested the only thing of value in the room full of stacked boxes and broken furniture, four rings delicately crafted from pure silver, each hosting gem stones that still managed to gleam in the room that was almost completely devoid of lights.

For a while, no one spoke and the muffled sounds of shouts and laughter echoed hollowly through the silence, sounding so distant that they could have come from a different world entirely instead of from the other side of a thin wall. It was almost as though these foreign sounds of cheer were enough to place a spell of false calm over the gathered quartet, allowing them to pretend that nothing had changed, but only until the youngest of the group, a boy clothed in the same mourning shades as his companions, shifted slightly, ghostly pale fingers beginning to tap out a slow rhythm on the panelled floor beneath them.

"It still doesn't feel right."

As if his words were a signal that they had all been waiting for, the three girls seemed to become animated once again, their dull eyes snapping up to face him with a myriad of emotions playing in their depths and managing to create a small spark that had long been absent. Nothing in their actions betrayed it, but this was an argument that they had held many times in the last few days and, by now, they were merely going through the motions of the discussion, neither side backing down, but not wanting the other to do so either. To lose this would be to let go of the past, and that was something that none of them were willing to do… not yet.

"It is a great honour, we should accept it."

The speaker was the eldest girl, the one with shoulder length brown hair pulled into a severe ponytail and a multitude of scars dotted across her face, though her flat tone belied the true feelings behind the phrase that had been repeated to them so many times that they could hear it every time that they looked upon the jewels, a phrase that had lost all meaning to them. What they had been offered was indeed a great honour, they all deeply knew this, each privately cherished the opportunity, and if they had been given this choice only a few weeks prior, it would have been accepted almost immediately, yet now the appeal had greatly faded.

"_He_ should be here. This honour should be _his _as well… I don't want to take it without him…"

The last part of her sentence that had started out full of venom, was lost in a small sob that had finally broken through the dark haired girl's defences, her electric blue eyes growing misty with both pain and regret. Small shivers ran through her form until she was pulled into the arms of the boy and her last walls seemed to break down, the normally strong huntress finally succumbing to the horror and the grief of the last few weeks that she had forced herself not to face until now. Off to her left, the brown haired girl looked away, her own eyes gaining a suspicious sheen of their own, however, it was the reaction of the lone blonde in the room that was the most explosive of them all.

Slamming her already bruised and bandaged hands onto the floor, the daughter of Athena pushed herself to her feet, her storm grey eyes glinting dangerously in the half-light and a look of pure fury passing across her features, even as small tremors wracked her frame.

"No, _he _does that deserve this! Have you forgotten that _he _was the one who betrayed us to Gaia? That I saw _him_ make a deal that would have cost us the war and our _lives_ just to save his own skin, with my own eyes? Percy Jackson was nothing more than a _traitor_ and a _coward_ who deserved the death he received! I for one am going to take this; if we become the guardians of heroes then we can prevent anyone from doing what _he_ did ever again!"

With this, the girl snatched the ring that pointed towards her from its place on the floor and ran from the room, the silver streaks running down her cheeks unseen by her companions to create dark spots on the dust covered floor as those left behind only shared a look between themselves. This was so unlike the hero they had known her to be, but the loss of her boyfriend had changed the daughter of Athena in several ways, and they had no idea how to deal with this new, broken version of their friend. After a while of just looking forlornly at the now open door, Clarisse merely shook her head, the long absent steel creeping back into her gaze, despite the lost look they still hosted.

"I still don't believe that he would do that. His fatal flaw was _loyalty _for Zeus' sake! There must be another explanation… one that makes _sense_!"

The others all nodded in response to the daughter of Ares' words, looks of pain flashing across their battle worn faces. It was with a sigh, then, that the huntress looked up at the one holding her beseechingly, her eyes wide and pleading.

"Nico… can't you find him and ask…"

Her words trailed off as she caught to flinch in her friend's features, his eyes screwing up as though attempting to ward of the words. As he began to speak, his two companions noticed that his normally pale skin had taken on a slightly green hue, making them both curious and apprehensive towards his answer.

"No. The way he… the attack that Zeus used… getting hit with the master bolt is enough to completely _decimate_ the soul of any mortal stupid enough to get in the way of it… there wouldn't be enough of him left _to _ask, even in the underworld. The real reason for his betrayal died with him, and we're never going to find out what it was. Maybe…"

He trailed off at that, swallowing drily as the eyes of the two girls' cut into him, making his heart beat a little faster in trepidation.

"…Maybe we should just accept it as the way that Annabeth saw it and move on. Dwelling on this, any of it, will only serve to hurt us more."

As he finished, he diverted his eyes back to the rings before them so that he did not have to see the accusing glares from his friends that the proposal had no doubt earned him, tensing up slightly as he anticipated their violent reaction. However, the attack that he was expecting never came and he was instead answered by the unusually quiet voice of the girl in his arms.

"No… I _can't_ accept it, not like _that_, but I think we _should_ take the position. If we are guarding the heroes of the new age, we can stop this from happening again… stop the situation ever arising where someone would feel the need to do this kind of thing, from happening… maybe we could even find the truth eventually… if we keep looking…"

There were a few noises of agreement and, as one, they reached across and took hold of their individual rings, drawing strength from each other as they slipped the cool metal onto their fingers and a bright light engulfed them all.

* * *

With a sigh, the dark haired teen stepped away from the pool of water, allowing the image of the loft of his old home to fade as he moved back towards the small, hooded group waiting for him at the far wall, his movements slow and jerky as a steady stream of tears dripped from his eyes to the floor. Even from their position at the edge of the small, naturally formed cavern, the others could see the defeated set in the boy's shoulders and they could almost hear his depressed thoughts screaming out at them. Even though his cousins had sworn that they would believe in him (something they were not entirely sure that he had even taken note of in his depression), the love of his life, the one he had sacrificed everything to save, had so openly denounced him as a traitor that they could practically see him breaking apart in front of them.

Halfway between the viewing pool and the waiting quartet was another girl who had allowed her red hood to fall off of her shoulders revealing her dark curls and the warm brown eyes that fixed upon him in concern. Once he was close enough, she enfolded the black robed boy into her arms, allowing him to melt into her as the others approached, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"You succeeded. They're safe. And now you can be sure that they will remain so. _We_ will make sure that they do!"

"She's right you know; it takes real strength to do what you did for them. To have those you love the most see you as a monster is probably the most painful thing you could ever experience, but now you can help us keep the really strong enemies away from them!"

The speaker was a small figure covered in all white who ran up to join the comforting hug with her small arms, her bronze curls falling from underneath her cowl as she bounce forwards with the grace of a dancer, soon followed by the others until there was a small huddle around the boy, each of them offering support in their own way. The girl dressed in dark jeans and a golden hooded top reached across to run a hand through messy raven locks soothingly.

"Caring hurts kid… it always has. But it's what lets us know that we're still here. That we're still human."

With a humourless laugh, the boys head came up from its place on the brunette's shoulder and despondent sea green eyes fixed on hidden gold, faint tear tracks shimmering on his cheeks.

"I wish it didn't. I wish I never had to do this, that I wasn't the one who always had to make the sacrifices to keep them alive. And the fact that she believed the lie so easily… I gave everything to her and she sees me as a traitor so readily… why do I still care about her so much?"

The others sighed in response to the comment, each of them thinking about the correct way that they could answer that comment, before the only other male let out a short bark of laughter, the hand that was not resting on a gold clad shoulder moving up to run through pale blonde hair, shoving his blue hood down at the same time.

"Tha's love mate. It makes us sick, it makes us stupid and, most of all, it 'urts, but we can't choose t' not feel it. Still you're better off forgettin' about her y'know, girls are nothin' but trouble after all!"

That comment earned him a sharp slap over the head from the gold clad girl as the others rolled their eyes, attempting to hide their amusement at the sheepish look his grin had morphed into. But it had served the purpose he had intended and the atmosphere had been lightened once again, for all except the one who needed it most. Instead, the dark haired teen one shrugged and pulled up his black cowl to hide his face from the prying gazes of the others.

"That's the problem, I can't. Nothing I do works, I just can't forget her…"

"Then maybe I can help?"

The new voice that entered the cavern was as warm as it was sharp, full of authority and power, yet soothing for them all as well. As one, the gathered heroes knelt and faced the young woman who was now gliding into the room, the shadows melting around her and gathering once again after her passing like a crowd following a well-loved celebrity that had appeared before them.

"I can take your memories, and hide them… you would have no recollection of your mortal life if it pleases you. It is an extreme solution to be sure, but it is one I offer to all my adopted children, and would save you from much pain Perseus, and you too Piper, if you so choose to accept… however, it all depends on your decision in the end."

For a moment, there was absolute silence in the dark cave as the fighters not mentioned shared a look of resignation. They did not like that such a thing was even an option, but as their lady said, it would depend entirely on the decision of their newest siblings, and they would offer their assistance no matter what the two chose. To everyone's surprise, it was the daughter of Aphrodite who spoke up first, her eyes studiously looking at everything and anything that wasn't alive in the room as she answered.

"I-I think that I… would like to take that offer. Children of Aphrodite are only supposed to truly fall in love one… and without Jason I don't… I can't… please."

There was a shocked silence for a second at that, Piper had been silent enough in her grief that no one had known her emotions had run so deep, but now that she had said this, it wasn't all that surprising for them all, and they managed to recover themselves just in time to hear a soft 'please' from the one in the centre of their group.

With a defeated sigh and a heavy look of regret, the Lady Nyx bowed her head and acknowledged their decision.

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N: There you go, I hope you enjoyed this new version in the story, and I can't wait to hear your opinions (constructive criticism only please) Anyway, Question for you all... Do you want me to do the mini quiz at the end of these chapters like I did on the first version of the story? Yes or No? Anyway, catch ya next time!**

**Ella XxXxXxXxXx**


	2. Ripples through time

" _'To remember nothing,' they would say. 'What more could one possibly ask of eternity?' "_

_Stefan Merrill Block- The Story of Forgetting_

* * *

2015 - Olympus

"The heroes of Olympus, Long have you suffered in our name, and today we bestow on you our gratitude. Rise Nasir, god of loyalty and Tam, goddess of courage, the guardians of heroes and Camp Jupiter. Rise and accept your duties."

This was it. With one less deep breath to squash the empty feeling deep in his chest Nico Di'Angelo, now Nasir, one of the 4 gods of heroes pushed himself from his knees until he stood facing the raised dais in the gods' throne room. In front of him, the 6 children of Kronos were seated, regal as ever in their thrones, though the Ghost king was sure that he saw his father wink at him from the corner of his eye. Zeus was staring straight into his eyes though, as though he was weighing the worth of his soul. It was enough to make Nico want to cower in the corner of the room, but he forced himself to stand tall, he had made his decision and he was not going to back out of it now.

From the space beside him, he felt more than heard Thalia, now Tam, take a fortifying breath and he felt his hand twitch, aching to offer her some form of support but he quickly stifled the urge. The ex-huntress would not thank him, even if they were both feeling like they just needed someone to cling to at the moment, if there was anything that the daughter of Zeus hated more than being belittled, it was displaying weakness, especially in front of an audience. Instead, he focused his attention back on his Uncle who had risen to place a hand on their foreheads.

No sooner had the contact been established than Nasir felt a jolt of heat pass through into his body, burning through his veins until it reached every last inch of the body. Once it had flooded his system entirely, there was a sudden pain, as though he was being ripped apart from the inside. Every molecule of his being was torn apart simultaneously before they were put back together. On the outside, the two newest gods seemed to glow for a moment before the light faded, leaving them looking unchanged, but inside, they had been completely and irrevocably changed. A new power could be seen shimmering deep in their eyes.

Nodding in satisfaction, Zeus stepped away from the pair who dropped back to their knees when the connection was broken, both of them panting like they had just gone twenty rounds with Ares in the arena.

It was through hazy eyes and ringing ears that Nico witnessed the next part of the ceremony where the king of the gods turned to face the last pair of Demigods in the room, both of whom wore an expression of steely determination. Though, as the daughter of Ares looked over, the new god of Loyalty (a title he swore should belong to his absent cousin) caught the quick flash of regret in those hazel pools before Zeus began speaking once again, drawing attention back to his commanding presence.

"Again, we offer a token of our thanks. Rise Aileen, goddess of leadership and Celina, goddess trust. Stand and take your mantles of the guardians of camp Half-blood."

Once again, he laid a hand on their heads, transferring power to them in a manner that only took a fraction of a second, yet which felt like an eternity for those who experienced it. This time, Nico was able to truly observer the change as he finally began to recover, new strength pouring into his bones and allowing him to stand straight once again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Olympus, I present to you our newest gods, the Guardians of heroes!"

Knowing that this was his cue to turn and face the crowd gathered in the cavernous throne room, Nico forced his body into movement, though, when he bowed, his actions were wooden and hollow. This should have been one of the proudest moments of his life, but it just felt empty, his thoughts still fixed on the one face that was not present, the face of Percy Jackson, the greatest hero he had ever known... now the denounced traitor of Olympus.

* * *

2020 – Realm of Nyx

There was no time to think for Andras, there was only action and reaction, ducking and swerving to avoid the silver blade that darted here and there in the perpetual darkness. A Split second decision and he narrowly missed being beheaded by his opponent, instead, the dagger slipped through empty space, severing a few strands of midnight hair as they crossed its path.

He was beginning to tire, and that was not a good thing. He could hear that the breathing of his opponent was still smooth and controlled, like she had only just walked into the room while his own were ragged pants that scraped his throat sore with every gasp. He would have to do something drastic if he was to win this fight, and he would have to do it soon.

With a twitch of his wrist, the dark robed teen tossed his own knife high into the air, a dangerous move that could end in him losing his only weapon, but it was enough to distract his attacker for the few vital seconds he needed. Spinning on his feet, he managed to land a solid kick in their side, sending the figure of his opponent crashing into the wall at the far end of the hall before he deftly caught the flickering blade.

Andras had been so engrossed in his fight that he had not noticed the entrance of the two women who now stood by the door, the shadows of the room wrapping around them in a loving caress. Instead, his attention was fixed on the small, white clad figure who was now pushing herself out of the crater in the wall, so the sudden sound of applause, when it came, was a suprise.

Still high on the adrenalin from the fight, the weary fighter span round, his dagger coming up in a defensive gesture once again, before he was brought up short by recognition. Instead of attacking, he merely moved towards the women, his movements so smooth that he appeared to glide in the gloom of the chamber, until he was kneeling at the feet of the taller of the two figures. In a well practised gesture, he reached out and took her offered hand and laid a chaste kiss on her knuckles before tilting his head to face her, a truly happy smile visible even in the dark.

"Matrem."

The elder of the two women smiled down at him, using their conjoined hands to pull Andras to his feet before pulling him into a tight embrace. Over her shoulder, he was able to see the second figure smirk at him, her crimson cowl, for once, pooling around her neck. When she noticed his attention, the girl sent him a quick nod of approval before moving to help the child in white who had been walking back towards them, a small train of blood running down the side of her nut brown head. Although he tried to turn and apologise for the injury, now that he knew of its existence, his movement was halted by the strong arms that held him tight, and he was soon distracted by the words, smooth as honey, that were whispered into his ear.

"Every passing day you go stronger fili mi, and once you and your sister have regained your past abilities, your training may progress. Train hard Andras, Patrem cannot wait to meet you."

With that she pulled away so that she was facing the young man before her, her dark eyes meeting their reflection in his own and it was with a surge of pride that she recognised the determination and love in their depths. Happy that, after all these years, some life had bled back into those black orbs so very like her own.

"Of course Matrem."

* * *

2089 – Olympus

Lights filled the hillside and the very air of Olympus seemed to hum in excitement as the residents darted from place to place, gossiping where ever they went. In an open aired amphitheatre, the Muses played a joyful tune until everyone could not help but smile in excitement. Everyone was looking forwards to the event scheduled for later that day in the temple of Hera itself. For the first time in several Millenia, there was to be a wedding on Olympus, and it was enough to bleed a new life into the normally sleepy society.

From her vantage point in her father's temple, Tam looked down on the excitement with a beaming smile on her face, the barely restrained energy flowing underneath her skin seemed to make her skin glow and she was having far too much trouble standing still. It reminded her of the days when she was still a demigod, where her ADHD did not allow her to remain in one place for long, it was a nostalgic feeling.

An exasperated huff coming from the corner of the room had her freezing before she turned to face the child who was leaning against the wall, her face both amused and resigned.

"I don't care how many times you try to talk me out of this sister, it is not going to work. I want this, and you can't stop me!"

Although her words were hard, they carried no real weight, only the soft amusement of an argument that had long since lost any heat, and Tam could feel the grin on her face stretch wider when she received the same reaction that she had seen so many times before. Even as Artemis, still in the guise of a 10 year old child, pushed herself away from the support until she was standing at her full height, she could not bring herself to scowl at her youngest sister and ex-lieutenant.

"I still cannot believe that I am losing one of my huntresses to marriage of all things. But you seem happy so I suppose that I can allow it just this once. Now stand still, if Aphrodite sees what you have done to your hair after she spent so much time agonizing over it, I will not protect you from her wrath."

With that she took the last few steps to close the gap between them, her hands moving quickly to pull the artfully styled curls back into place once again and Tam almost laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation. While she was still human, this was not something that she had ever expected to happen. There was no way that she would have ever seen herself marrying the scrawny little boy she had helped save from the manitcore all those years ago and no one would ever have imagined the goddess of maidens herself to willingly act as a maid of honour. It was enough to make her heart almost burst with happiness. It would have been perfect if it were not for one small thing.

"Is there still no word …?"

Unwilling to voice the end of her question and acknowledge the absence of her best friend, Tam allowed her voice to trail away into nothing. Her smile falling from her face as she felt her elder sister's hands freeze where they rested on her veil.

"No... we could not find her. I'm sorry."

At the beginning of their immortal lives, there had once been 4 guardians of heroes, and now there were only 3, yet even from the beginning they had known that this would happen. Slowly, over time, Aileen had distanced herself from those around her, drawing deeper into her shell with every year that passed until even her mother could no longer get her to speak. Then, 20 years ago, the goddess of leadership had just vanished without a trace, and no one had been able to find her since.

Against her better instincts, the goddess of courage had hoped that her best friend would attend today, that she would be willing to offer her support again, but deep down she had known that it was a fools hope. In her wedding party there would always be a void that could not be filled and even though she did not let that ruin her happiness, there were still two shadows in her heart in the place of two friends. Both lost in to the same war.

With a sigh, she pushed those heavy thoughts away and turned back to her sister, pulling the amber haired child into a loose hug before dancing across the room, allowing the muslin gown to flow out behind her with her movements.

"Enough of this doom and gloom. It's my wedding day and everyone should be happy! Now, lets be off before my fool of a husband thinks I left him at the altar!"

* * *

2142 – The Void:

From her position in the throne room, knelt beside her brother and their team, Layla could feel his approach and it felt almost like a current that jolted through her with every step closer. Still she kept her head down and her breathing steady like she had been trained to do, even as excitement flooded her entire being. This was it. The culmination of all of their efforts for the last century. And it was this that would make it all worth while.

Over the years they had been training in the vast halls of her mother's domain, learning to move through the shadows that curled around them like faithful pets. Discovering how to make their footfalls as soft as a dying breath and movements as deadly as a striking snake. All of the blood sweat and tears were worth it though.

Mother had told them all, of course. She had explained it to them all so early on that Layla, known outside of her family as Rogue, could not remember a time when she had not known where she was heading. Even more than that, she knew their past.

In the beginning, when Chaos had created the universe, forming a small area of calm in the maelstrom that was the void, he had created several planets. On these he had bestowed life as he saw fit.

On some, he created organisms to grow and evolve as they would, allowing the destiny of the planet to form by itself with no hand of the sublime or any outside influence to change its course. On others, he had created powerful beings to watch over the land, and look over it as gods. But in doing so he had drained his powers, forcing him back into a deep sleep, leaving this new creation in the hands of his children in his absence. However, things had not gone according to plan.

As the primordials watched over the realms, some grew disquieted in their roles of protectors. They felt that it was their right to rule these lands, to guide them with an iron fist instead of gentle nudges, and many of them had rebelled. Over the millenia they had waged war with those who remained loyal to their father and it was this that Chaos had awoken to find.

For many years he had then tried to make peace between his children, and had tried many ways to placate those who had rebelled, yet it had all been for naught. The leaders of the rebels had been blinded by greed and their own power to the extent that they would no longer listen to him and so, it was with a heavy heart that he had turned to his eldest daughter, seeking her assistance in the war.

Although Nyx had kept away from the fighting, refusing to join either side, she had agreed to help her father and it was this agreement that had led to their presence in the void this day.

When he had gone to the goddess of the night, Chaos had requested that she find him soldiers, fighters that would answer only to them, who would aid them in the fight and who would be able to stand against his wayward children, and Nyx had complied.

Carefully, the goddess had watched the many lives of those in the universe, searching for those who would be able to withstand the temptation of power that would be offered to them in the war, for heroes who would fight for the cause because it was something they believed in and not because they had been forced into service. She found the heroes of the few remaining free realms and she offered them a choice. She would aid them, and they would become her champions, her children, or they could carry on with their lives and she would not interfere.

Of the small few she had reached out to, only 5 had accepted, and from there they had trained with unrivalled devotion until now. And, when joined by Chaos' youngest child as they were today, they made up the team of fighters that the creator had requested, the Fatal Flaws of Nyx. As all of them knew, it was an honour to be chosen.

"Rise children. You may have pledged yourselves to my service, but that does not mean that you are servants to cower and grovel before me. That is not something I would ever ask of you."

Layla did not know what she had been expecting when she had heard that they would be meeting the creator, and, in hindsight, it was probably this unknown factor that had made her so leery of this encounter. Still, the warm tones that greeted them were unexpected enough that her head snapped up and she found herself staring at the man before her. Although there was a definite aura of power that surrounded him, thickening the air a little until it was impossible to breath without noticing its presence, the picture he presented was far from intimidating.

A crisp silver shirt could be seen underneath the slate grey suit of the man before her, a sharp contrast to the relaxed expression on his aged face, though it was this last feature that drew her attention. She had never before seen an immortal who looked old, and it was a rather disquieting thought. Chaos seemed to present himself as the 'doting grandfather' figure with pure affection swimming in his eyes as he looked each of them over. It was not what she had been expecting, but she found herself relaxing all the same.

Despite her devotion to her training and her mother, Layla had always had a silent doubt about the man they really served. Some part of her had feared that she had signed herself into the service of a tyrant and that, despite her mothers assurances to the opposite, they would be treated as little more than tools. But, upon observing the actions of the deity before them, that niggling fear in the back of her mind faded away and she was satisfied in the knowledge that, at least in this instance, she had made the right choice.

* * *

2296 – Mt Olympus, Greece

Moving silently through the scree slopes of the mountain, the goddess slowly made her way towards her goal. For many years she had walked this earth alone, and in this time she had learned many things about its working which, in turn, explained her presence here.

Although, for the first few years of her travels, there had been many uprisings, or similar upsets in nature, they had always been put to rights and forgotten about soon after. No one wanted to dwell on the past, especially one with such painful aspects, but with each new occurrence, she felt her unease deepen.

Not many would have seen it, but then, not many would have been looking for it either and she was sure that not even her mother had put the pieces together yet. But then, she had always had a keen mind, and, once she had started her journey, it had been looking for something to engage with. Then, bit by bit she had taken note of all the changes around her, traced the path of all the upsets in the time of her wandering and had followed the trail they had created. For many years it had seemed like a wild goose chase, taking her back and forth around the globe, but now it had brought her here and a feeling of dread began to settle over her shoulders.

With careful steps the goddess approached the small cave, it was nothing more than a crack in the mountainside if she was to be honest, but all the same, she felt as though she was walking towards the edge of the very pit itself.

For a long moment she lingered at the entrance, trying to build up the courage to enter.

One moment passed.

Then another.

With a final fortifying breath, she took the last step into the waiting darkness of the cave, ready to face what she both feared and hoped would be there, but as soon as her eyes focused on the entirety of the crevice, she froze and her heart stopped.

It was empty.

Panic raced through her veins as she began to frantically search the small space, eyes, hands, even ears tracing every surface they could until a crystalline clatter drew her gaze downwards. There against her feet rested a deceptively thin chain of pure starlight, its innate glow chasing away the shadows that lingered on the floor.

Hardy daring to breath, she bent down to retrieve the chain, her keen eyes fixing on the link that had clearly been sliced in two. This was not a good sign.

An empty jail and a broken chain... it could only mean one thing, and despite her own reluctance, Aileen knew that she would have to return. Olympus had to be warned.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so here is the new chapter for the rewrite, and it is one that wasn't actually in the original, but I felt like it was necessary to add it in just to clarify a few things. I do realise that some people find filler chapters annoying, and I do apologise for that, but I just couldn't think of any other way to put all of the necessary details in without taking too many chapters on background plot. **

**I also changed the names into actual Names this time cause it sounds better, here are the translations and characters, just in case you were interested:**

**Nasir (****nah-SEER** )**: Supporter - Nico**

**Tam **(**TAHM)** **: Heart - Thalia**

**Aileen **(**ay-LEEN**) **: Torch of Light **\- **Annabeth**

**Celina **(**tse-LEE-nah** )**: Young warrior, rendered to Mars - Clarisse **

**Layla **(lie-lah): **Moonless Night/ Dark Beauty** –** Piper**

**Andras (**And‧rás**): Raven Haired Fallen Angel – Percy **(Yes, Nyx has a sense of humour)

**Translations: **_(From Latin)_

**Matrem ** – Mother

**Fili Mi** – My son

**Patrem** – Father

**Thanks for reading, and please tell me what you think of the re-write. I'm trying to improve the original story, so any suggestions would also be appreciated!**

* * *

**Back by request, Author's question time so... here we go!**

**According to the myths, who turned Madusa into a Gorgon? **


End file.
